Touch panels (TP) comprise add-on touch panels and in-cell touch panels. An in-cell touch panel is a touch panel with touch driving electrodes and touch sensing electrodes integrated inside a liquid crystal display panel. Such touch panels have gradually become the mainstream of the touch display field due to their advantages of simple structure, high display performance, low costs and so on.
At present, liquid crystal display panels, according to the display mode, can be classified into at least: twisted-nematic (TN) type, in-plane switching (IPS) type, advanced-super dimension switch (ADS) type, and so on. An ADS type liquid crystal display panel achieves the image display in the way that a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by an electric field generated at edges of electrodes that are in a same plane and an electric field generated between an electrode layer and a plate-like electrode layer, so that all the liquid crystal molecules between electrodes and over the electrodes rotate. Compared with an IPS type liquid crystal display panel, an ADS type liquid crystal display panel can increase the work efficiency of liquid crystal and improve transmittance. An ADS type liquid crystal display panel is advantageous due to high picture quality, high resolution ratio, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low color difference, free of push mura, and so on.
A liquid crystal display panel mainly comprises a color filer substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the color filer substrate and the array substrate. With respect to one touch panel, touch sensing electrodes are disposed on a color filer substrate, and touch driving electrodes are disposed on an array substrate so as to achieve functions of in-cell touch and image display. In such an in-cell touch panel, the touch driving electrodes and the touch sensing electrodes are respectively disposed on the array substrate and the color filer substrate, so the structure of the touch panel is more complicated and the thickness is greater. In addition, the touch sensing electrodes on the color filer substrate and the touch driving electrodes on the array substrate, due to a far distance therebetween, are connected with two integrated circuit (IC) chips respectively to achieve an in-cell touch function. But, in practice, it is very hard to match the two IC chips.